power of the call
by shel
Summary: an unconscious call forces phoebe to reevaluate some major decisions she's made in her life…
1. part 1

**CHARMED **

**"Power of the Call"**

by shel

© october 2005

_disclaimer: the charmed ones, cole, and leo, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love, belong to spelling television, inc. and possible other copyright holders. i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too…_

_rating: pg-13_

_summary: an unconscious call forces phoebe to re-evaluate some major decisions she's made in her life…_

_timeline: begins three days after season 8's 'desperate housewitches'…_

_archive: please don't without expressed permission…_

_notes: this was written before season 8's 'rewitched' and does not take any of those events into account…there is some reference to season 7's 'the seven year witch'…please let me know if you enjoyed my tale and why and, if not, why not…and, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames…_

* * *

**_Part One_**

"You're wrong!"

"Calm down, Phoebe!" Darryl requested as he tried to restrain her from bolting off the bed. "The doctors won't release you if you work yourself up into hysteria."

He didn't need to hold her down, she was dizzy enough as it was and she gingerly touched the heavy bandage wrapping her forehead. "I'm not hysterical," she hissed at him as she slowly leaned back into the cushion of the emergency room's bed. She closed her eyes but the darkness still kept spinning. "I'm also not delusional. You're the one hearing things!"

Distressed by the green tinge coloring her face and the fact that her eyes had practically rolled upwards before she'd closed them, he grabbed her hand, "Hey, you feeling sick? You still with me?" He was about to yell for some help when she tugged his hand.

"I'm okay," she tried to assure him, "just the concussion taking its toll. You've got to admit," she unsuccessfully chuckled, "it's more than a bit surprising to hear what you said. I mean when I asked if I'd said anything to the medics at the scene, I meant about magic. You're wrong, you must've misheard."

"I wish I had," he muttered. This was the last thing she needed now.

Phoebe opened her eyes and found her vision slightly blurred by tears that refused to fall. "I unexpectedly have to travel here on business and all I want is to use the opportunity to catch up with some dear friends at a sidewalk café only to have some drunk driver slam into us. Some reunion, huh."

"Typical day for a Halliwell, I'd say," he teased.

"Bennett," she suddenly reminded him. "Julie Bennett." She wished it didn't still sound so strange. "My sist--cousins and I have to be more careful when we're in public," she sighed. "The last thing we need is for someone to overhear and make a connection between us and those sisters."

He glanced around her curtained bed and didn't see any shadows, "Thank you for trusting me with the truth."

She wiped her cheek with the back of her free hand, "After all we put you through, thank you for wanting to be trusted…I miss you, y'know, and not just because you'd always help us. I miss you, you and Sheila…It's funny, we made the best decision we could, one we'd probably make again if we had to, but we didn't have time to think of the consequences of what it really meant to start over."

"It's not just the names, is it?" he realized. "You've had to find new jobs, new --"

"Friends," Phoebe interrupted. "Which is why you're wrong, Darryl."

"Honey, they may both be one-syllable first names but they don't even come close to rhyming." He tried to keep his tone light but he could see the tension already knotting her body.

"Dex is in my life," she declared. "He's a good man and I know he'll make a good father."

"You've only known him, what, a few months," he countered, "and how often do you actually go out, once, twice a week?"

She pulled her hand free, "Don't start. I finally convinced Paige to drop the attitude. Dex isn't a demon and he's not out to kill me."

"But you still don't know him that well," he apologized. "Can't you see that you're rushing things?"

She shook her head and immediately regretted the action. She gulped down the nausea and waited a moment before saying, "I saw us married and I know I was happy."

"You trust your vision that much?"

She nodded but could only reply in a whisper, "I have to."

"Then maybe you have some unfinished business to deal with before you can make that premonition a reality," he suggested. "I'm not wrong, I know what I heard. Sheila heard it too. You called for him not once, not twice, but three separate times."

"It was the pain," she argued. "I didn't know what I was saying, thinking. I'm going to be a mother, Darryl, I'm going to marry Dex, and I'm not going to let anyo--"

"Calm down," he encouraged. "You don't need to convince me, I believe you…But it's not me you have to convince, is it?"

"What d'you mean?" she wondered in a small voice, unable to look at him.

He smiled sadly when he looked at her. She knew exactly what he meant so he patiently suggested, "Don't ignore it, Ph--Julie. Your heart cried out the truth three times this afternoon and maybe you can't deal with it right now while you're hurt but you have to deal with it soon or it will tear you apart and then what will happen to your premonition?"

"I'm scared," Phoebe whispered.

Mindful of her cuts and bruises, he carefully pulled her into his arms, "I know you are, honey, but you're not alone. You have your sisters and, while I may be a couple of thousand miles away, you do have me and that's a promise."

She could no longer find her voice but let him feel her thanks as she burrowed herself deeper into his embrace and finally accepted the reality of the incident.

8888888888888888888888888888

Embarrassed that her eyes had been on the pair of brown boots in the window instead of on the others around her, Paige quickly apologized to the one she'd collided with, "It's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was--Dex? Hey, how are you? It's been a while since you've been around to see Julie."

His amused smile faded and he grew uncomfortable, "Two weeks, one day, to be exact, since she dumped me. Look, great seeing you, I'm running late."

She grabbed his elbow as soon as he'd turned away, "Wait a minute, what are you talking about?"

"Thought you were so close to your cousin," Dex accused before he apologized. "I shouldn't have said dumped. Julie was very open and very upset and I guess I'm a bit disappointed. I really liked her, y'know, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Paige was still confused, "I don't understand. She's crazy about you, why would she break up with you?"

"Maybe you should ask her," he suggested. "I don't know, maybe you'll understand it better."

She sensed his discomfort and didn't want to keep him, "Um, maybe it would help if you told me your side. What exactly did Julie tell you?"

"That things happened so fast, the circumstances of our meeting so soon after Phoebe's death, her new job," he sighed. "She needed time to process it all."

Paige frowned, "That doesn't sound like her. I know she's seemed quieter lately but I thought that was still due to the accident."

"The accident's what triggered it, she said," Dex continued. "He must have really been something."

She gave a quick shake of her head, "Who?"

"Her ex," he shrugged.

"Her ex?" she whispered. "She told you about him?"

"Not really," he admitted, "and I wasn't ready to hear details at that moment."

"Then how does he figure into it?"

"Julie told me that she'd called his name when she was hurt," Dex replied.

Paige paled, "That can't be, she'd have said something."

He shook his head, "She assured me she'd had no conscious idea of having done it, but it upset her to learn that she had. It made her wonder how much he was still a part of her life and she wanted some space to figure it all out."

"He's gone, what's to figure out?" Paige murmured before she caught the hurt in his eyes, "I'm sorry, Dex. I had no idea but she didn't either and I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," he agreed, "I told you she was pretty upset by it, like it took her by surprise. Look, Jo, I'm guessing she had her reasons for not telling you so I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to her."

"I won't," she promised. But she was certainly going to have a talk with Piper and Leo. "I'd better get going. Thanks for telling me and…hang in there, Dex. She's worth the wait."

8888888888888888888888888888

"Dammit, I'm not kidding!" Piper exclaimed as she glanced around the empty attic. "You get your butt here right now!" She was just about to say the spell again when he greeted her.

"Piper," he grinned, "we've got to stop meeting like this or Leo will think you've been a naughty little witch."

But she wasn't in the mood for his quips or his smirks and would've blown him up on the spot if she didn't know he was already dead. "Dammit, Cole, I thought you wanted her to be happy! How could you pull her into your world and confuse her? Why can't you let her go?"

All amusement drained away instantly and he frowned, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Paige just told me all about how Phoebe broke up with Dex," Piper went on as she began to anxiously pace the length of the room, "and she never said a word to us about it. Sure, she's been keeping to herself but that's understandable considering that she'd nearly been killed but I do--"

"What?" How could he not have known that Phoebe had been in an accident? "What happened? When?"

She waved away his concern, "Three weeks ago, a car jumped the curb and ran into some tables at the café where she was having lunch but that's not the point, Cole."

He folded his arms across his chest, "Then by all means, Piper, tell me what is the point?"

She pointed her finger at him, "Your time with her is over and if you meant what you said to me in limbo about wanting her to find love, if you want her to be happy, then you have to let her move on. And if she thinks it's with Dex then you have to stay out of it."

"You know damn well I want Phoebe to be happy," he snarled. "I don't want her ending up lost in limbo with me."

"You don't seem so lost to me," she accused.

"It's not heaven," he glared at her. "Now why don't you start over and tell me exactly what's going on?"

Piper stared at him and finally realized, "You really don't know."

"At least you're quicker this time around," he muttered. "Now, who the hell is Dex? Don't tell me," he suddenly groaned, "he's not that artist in her building, is he? Tell me she's not seeing him."

"You know him?"

Cole shook his head in annoyance, "Dammit, he was supposed to be seeing that art dealer."

Her gaze narrowed on him, "What did you do?"

"He's not right for Phoebe," he replied unapologetically.

"Of course he is," Piper glared at him. "He's an artist, very creative, insightful, thoughtful, and he --"

"Come on, Piper," he interrupted in exasperation, "the guy is plaid boring. No offense to Leo, of course."

"None taken, of course," she lied. "I thanked you for your help with me and Leo but what gives you the right to interfere in our lives anymore? In the lives of innocents?" And her eyes suddenly widened, "You're jealous!"

"Of him?" he snorted. "Of course not. But Phoebe needs someone who can match her passion, her lo--"

"Someone like you?" Piper knew she'd hit a nerve and softened her tone, "Phoebe had a premonition, one where she was married to him, to Dex. All she wants is for it to come true."

"Not all her premonitions are meant to come true," he countered, "and sometimes they're seen out of context. All Hallows Eve is coming, maybe she saw themselves in costume."

Piper sank down into the sofa and shook her head as she stared at the floor, "You can't do this, Cole. It's not good for her or for you. You have to let her go, let her lead her own life, make her own choices."

"I have let her go," he angrily insisted. "But I won't let her throw the rest of her life away on some cardboard cutout who will never make her happy the way she deserves."

"Dex is a good man," she declared, "and she is happy."

"Then why am I here?" he snapped. "You want me out of Phoebe's life, why call me? Why get me involved?"

"Because you're already involved," she sighed. "Because Phoebe called for you." She glanced up and saw his surprise, "She didn't know. She doesn't even know we know. Paige only found out because she ran into Dex today who told her that Phoebe had broken up with him two weeks ago…because of you."

Cole's head was spinning from all the information, "Slow down, Phoebe told him about me? Does he know she's a witch?"

Piper shook her head, "She said the accident made her realize things were moving too fast and that it was for a number of reasons including her 'ex' and it wasn't hard for Paige to figure out which 'ex' Phoebe meant."

"How badly was she hurt? Is she okay now?"

"Some scrapes, bruises, and a nasty concussion but she's fine now. At least that's what we thought." She stood and stepped closer to him, "We didn't realize there were some emotional issues going on until Paige talked to Dex. I called Darryl who filled us in on the rest. Both he and Sheila heard Phoebe call your name while they were waiting for the ambulances. And they weren't mistaken, she called for you three different times."

"I didn't hear," he whispered.

"That's a good thing," she quietly told him.

Cole took a deep breath, "So, square one, you want me uninvolved in her life, what do you expect me to do?"

She touched his forearm, "Help her find closure. She was on the East Coast and didn't call out for me or for Paige or even Leo who can't heal her anymore. She cried for you. She wanted you and that's scared her. She'd finally put you in the past, healed her broken heart, but suddenly discovers you're still part of her unconscious thoughts. Set her free, Cole. You're the only one who can."

"I thought I had," he admitted.

She smiled as she shook her head, "No, you haven't. You're as much in love with her today as you were the day you were vanquished. And you still have a hold on her heart."

"I have to go," he suddenly said. "I'll…I'll think about what you've said."

"Thank you," she nodded before she watched him fade from the room. "But I hope you'll do more than think…"

8888888888888888888888888888


	2. part 2

_**Part Two**_

"Julie, I cannot believe you've been hiding this hottie from us in the newsroom! On the other hand, maybe I can…"

Phoebe glanced up to find one of the paper's gossip columnists standing before her waving a huge bouquet of wildflowers. She smiled in confusion at her grinning colleague, "All right, Tina, what's going on?"

"I'm talking about that gorgeous hunk of a man from your past who's waiting outside your office. These, by the way," she gave the flowers to Julie, "are from him."

Phoebe peeked through her blinds but, while she appreciated the view of the tall, dark, and handsome guy standing there, she didn't recognize him. "I'm sorry but I've got no idea what's go --"

"Read the card," Tina insisted, "before you go out there and thank him before I thank him for you." She ogled the man again and shook her head, "I swear, Julie, if my ex looked like that I'd have never signed those papers."

Phoebe laughed as she opened the envelope and was about to correct the woman when she read the words written on the small card. She gasped and her hand shook as she read them again.

"Hey, Julie, you okay? Is it one of those dizzy spells you still get? You'd better sit, you look a little pale." Tina grabbed the card and sat her down on the edge of her desk.

"It's not possible," Phoebe whispered as she glanced past her colleague at her closed door.

Tina couldn't help but read the card, "Help me heal the safest place I know for without love how will it ever be safe?" She glanced at Julie and shrugged, "Sweet in a strange sort of way. Details, girl, who is he and why aren't you together and what's he doing here now?"

But Phoebe didn't answer. She didn't even hear the questions as she walked unsteadily to the door and opened it. She began gasping for air when he turned and silently stretched his arms out to her. And it took all of ten seconds for her to launch herself into them. "Oh my God," she whispered into his neck as he lifted her off the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut and didn't care that her colleagues were probably all staring and wondering. She simply held onto him even tighter and requested, "Don't let go."

8888888888888888888888888888

She closed the door to her room and turned to him. She couldn't help but smile at seeing his face again, not the stranger's face he'd worn in her office, but his true face, the one she hadn't seen in nearly three years. They hadn't spoken a word to each other from the moment they'd hugged in her office and she was afraid she was hallucinating from the nearly month-old concussion. She reached out tentatively and touched his cheek with her fingertips. "I don't understand," she murmured to herself, "you feel so real. Are hallucinations supposed to feel so real?"

Immediately concerned by her pale countenance, Cole led her to the bed and sat her down. The fact that she did so in a dazed state did nothing to alleviate his worry. "I'm real, Phoebe, for the moment anyway."

"You're here? You're really here?" When he nodded, she couldn't stop herself from exclaiming, "Why?"

"You called for me," he said simply. He'd given into his feelings at the office when he'd held her but he couldn't afford to make any more mistakes. He needed to set things right, not confuse her even more, and he stepped back from her. "I think there are some things you need to tell me before I leave."

"I don't understand," she repeated as she stared at him, "how is it even possible that you're here?"

"You, of all witches, know how hard it is to keep a good demon down," he teased.

"That's not even funny, Cole!"

He nodded apologetically and admitted, "Piper called me."

"Piper? I don't understand. You don't exist." She closed her eyes and felt the tears stinging. "You don't exist," she softly repeated.

Cole felt his control over the situation slipping as Phoebe's shock grew but he didn't step closer as he quickly explained, "I exist in another plane…in limbo. Piper found a spell, or created one, I don't know and I don't care. She wanted me to talk to you."

"Why?" Phoebe opened her eyes and, in a tired voice, repeated herself, "I don't understand. Limbo?" Her eyes suddenly widened and she began gasping as in her office, "Limbo? The limbo where she nearly died?" She jumped from the bed, "Piper!"

"Calm down," he warned as he held her back, "and take some deep breaths." The last thing he wanted was for her to hyperventilate. "Piper's fine. She's not dead and she's not dying. I told you, she used a spell to call me." As he rubbed her back, he could feel the changes in her body as her mind made new connections and he confirmed, "I was there. I convinced her to trust in Leo's love for her."

"You were the old friend," Phoebe whispered. Her legs were trembling but she jerked back from his embrace, "I thought I'd sensed something familiar…Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't you?"

"I only wanted to help you," he confessed. "You were treading a dangerous path and I needed you to remember love and why it was so important. I didn't want you to end up in limbo with me."

She glared at him, "What makes you think I was headed there? And what gives you the right to play with my life like that?"

He wasn't going to let her anger confuse or distract him, "Because I love you and I will do anything within my power to keep you safe."

Once again, he'd completely disarmed her and she sank helplessly onto the mattress, "Why?"

Cole quickly knelt before her and tipped her chin up with his finger, "Because you are light and truth and have saved me from a fate worse than death."

"I don't understand," she sniffled, trying to fight the tears threatening to flow.

He swept some locks of hair behind her ear, "You opened my heart, Phoebe. You taught me about love and there was never any going back. I know I made mistakes, terrible mistakes that can never be forgiven, but I must've done something right or I'd never have ended up in limbo. And now my job is to use the lessons you taught me to help others, like I did for Piper."

"I'm sorry, Cole," she croaked as she grabbed his hand to her heart and squeezed it tight. "I'm so sorry for not being strong enough to sav--"

He interrupted her with an angry kiss, "Don't ever think you weren't strong enough. Don't ever say you didn't save me."

"But you're in limbo," she nearly cried. "You deserve peace."

"I'm neither demon nor angel," he shook his head, "and there is no place for me other than limbo. I accept it, Phoebe, and, in some strange way, I am at peace."

"That's not what I mean," she argued.

"I know," he smiled.

But she stopped him before he could stand, "Cole…exactly how real are you?"

"I held you in my arms in your office. You led me by the hand up to your room." He kissed her again, more tenderly this time, "You can feel me, you know I'm real."

She shook her head, "I mean how real." She caressed his cheek, "Real enough to be with me?" He seemed surprised and hesitant and she whispered, "I need you, Cole. I need to be with you. Even if it's for the last time….Please…"

He gazed into her eyes and knew she was being honest. He saw the desire…and the love. "I need you to say it."

Phoebe knew what he meant, what he wanted to hear, but couldn't give it to him. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"You have to," he urged, "or you'll never be free, truly free, to move on." She cast her eyes down and he reached for her hand and pressed it to his lips, "I can't be with you unless you let me in all the way. Open your heart, Phoebe."

"I can't," she whispered and continued before he could interrupt, "don't you know? Can't you feel it?" She guided his hand back to her heart, "You're already there, Cole. You've always been there."

"Then say it…"

She gazed into his fearful eyes and was no longer afraid. And she found the strength to smile as she confessed, "I love you, Cole. Even in the worst of my anger or my apathy, I loved you. Every love I've felt for other men has been compared to what I've felt for you and while they were always real and true they never came close to what we had, what we have."

He smiled in return even as he corrected her, "Had, Phoebe. You were right the first time."

She shook her head, "I can't let go. I didn't realize it, not until the accident when Darryl told me I called out your name." She gently rubbed his lips with her finger and smiled when he nipped at the tip, "But I can't deny it anymore. I can't let go of us."

"Who says you have to?" he questioned. "Just because I'm gone from your life doesn't mean you have to forget or that you have to stop loving me. I know you've loved others since me. Hell, I want you to find someone new. But that doesn't mean you can't still leave a part of your heart for me too."

"How is that fair?"

He traced the contours of her chin with his hand, "If I'd been a normal mortal and died a normal death, would you not still love me while you tried to move on?" He smiled as she thought over his challenge, "Aren't you the one who told me that love is all encompassing, that you can love many different people without betraying one for another? I know you love me, Phoebe, I've always known it. And it's okay for you to love another."

"I wish…"

"Me too…"

Phoebe squeezed his hand again, "Then love me, Cole. For tonight, I want to feel your love, around me, in me…I want to forget about everyone else in this world and know only you. I want you to love me."

Cole leaned forward, rising and pushing her down on the mattress at the same time. Pressing himself close, he assured her, "I never stopped, Phoebe, and I never will."

8888888888888888888888888888

"Sweetie, are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" Piper asked as she stood at the stove and stared at her younger sister who sat at the table.

"Not right now," Phoebe said as she stared into her cereal bowl. She'd hoped the nausea would go away if she'd eaten something but it hadn't and she pushed her bowl away.

Piper stared at her sister with worry. She'd been right about Phoebe needing to see Cole but whatever good came from it seemed to have disappeared little more than a week later. Because for three weeks now, Phoebe had been moping around the house, jumpy, tired, and sick to her stomach, and suddenly Piper realized why. "Oh, God, Phoebe, are you pregnant?"

Phoebe froze and stuttered, "How, how…"

Piper rushed to the table and sat next to her sister, "Is it true?"

"I haven't taken a test," Phoebe whispered, "but I think so." But, almost immediately, she shook her head, "I'm sure."

Piper took a deep breath, "Then why are you so unhappy? Shouldn't we be celebrating? This's what you wanted, isn't it?" She smiled and pressed her hand to Phoebe's stomach, "Your little girl." But Phoebe burst into tears and Piper quickly hugged her sister. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Didn't you talk to Dex? He's not happy about the baby?"

"I haven't told him," Phoebe finally whispered.

Surprised, Piper continued rubbing her sister's back. "I know it's been a while since you've seen him, other than in the elevator I mean, but you won't be able to keep this a secret much longer and he has a right to know."

"Not if it's not his…"

Phoebe's voice had barely been more than a whisper and Piper wasn't sure she heard right. "I don't understand, who else could it be if -- Oh, Pheebs, you mean you and Cole?" She felt Phoebe's head nod and asked, "And you and Dex…"

Phoebe slowly pulled back and shrugged, "Not since I broke it off with him which was before Cole's visit but it's possible…"

"Didn't the doctor help you figure out when the baby was conceived?"

Phoebe shook her head, "I haven't gone."

"But why? Honey, you need to see the doctor and be examined," Piper told her, "if only to make sure you're both healthy."

"I'm afraid," Phoebe confessed in a whisper. "I'm afraid to know."

Piper stroked her sister's arm and sympathetically said, "This isn't something that's going to go away and the sooner you start dealing with the truth, the better it will be for you."

"What if it's Dex's baby?"

"Then you'll talk to him and see where you go from here," Piper shrugged. "You hurt him when you asked for space but that doesn't mean he still doesn't want to be with you. You had a premonition about being married to him so maybe this is what's supposed to happen."

"What about Cole?"

"Cole knows about the premonition," Piper gently reminded her, "and he's fully expecting this to happen."

"I mean what if this is Cole's baby?" Phoebe sniffled. "How do I raise this little girl knowing her father is stuck in a limbo because of me? And if he's still watching me, how can he let go, never try to be with her or, worse, let someone else raise her?"

"You'll raise this little girl like you've been planning for the past two years," Piper stated, "with love. No matter who the father is." Her sister looked back at her hopefully and she smiled, "I have no doubt that either man would be proud to have you be his baby's mother. Keep that in mind. And keep in mind that Paige and I won't let you go through this alone. No matter who the father is."

Phoebe didn't need any magical power to know her sister was being completely honest. It wouldn't matter who the father of her daughter was and she would always be able to count on her sisters. She reached for her older sister and hugged Piper, "I love you, Piper. I love you so much. Thank you for everything."

8888888888888888888888888888

"What now, Piper?" he questioned with annoyance. "How do you expect us to move on if you keep pulling me back?"

"There are ways of moving on and there are ways of moving on." She caught his confused expression and shook her head, "Never mind. Look, things aren't working out with Dex. She's still avoiding him."

"I told you," he smirked. "He's all wrong for her." But he realized Piper wouldn't have called him if it wasn't serious and he admitted, "I felt her distress. But I can't come back to her every time she has a broken heart." As much as he'd want to.

"There's more to it this time," Piper told him, "more you don't know. Look, I've finally convinced her to see the doctor and --"

"What happened?" he interrupted in concern. "Is she still having after-effects from that concussion?"

"I know you can't stay long and don't want to waste any time." Piper handed him a piece of paper and stated, "That's the address. Just go."

8888888888888888888888888888

Cole appeared in the dim room and stared in shock at the scene before him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't be in here."

Phoebe heard a gasp and turned her head. "Cole…"

The technician still held the ultrasound wand in the air and warned, "Sir, I'm afraid you have to leave."

"No," Phoebe whispered as she held out her hand to Cole who's gaze remained glued to her barely noticeable bump.

The young woman suddenly smiled, "Oh, are you the daddy?"

Tears flowed down Phoebe's cheeks and she made no effort to wipe them away. She flexed her fingers to him and, as he hesitantly reached for her hand, she smiled, "Yes, yes he is."

**_The End_**


End file.
